


Cказка 2112

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Cоциальная сатира, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Cказка 2112

Послушай-ка меня, милый малыш. Вот и пришло время для вечерней сказки.  
Ты ведь уже почистил зубы, убрал свои игрушки и (в мягкой форме укажите основные поведенческие проблемы ребёнка, а также полезные навыки, которые находятся в процессе прививания).   
Ты, конечно же, поцеловал на ночь маму и папу (маму и маму, папу и папу, воспитателя, психотерапевта – выберите подходящий для вашей семьи вариант, и он автоматически сохранится в базе данных Кибер-няни).   
Если ты находишься в отделении терапии, то ты уже выпил ли на ночь лекарства, которые прописал доктор, и выполнил комплекс расслабляющих упражнений. Поудобнее устраивайся в кроватке, милый малыш, подложи ладошку под щёку и скорее закрывай глазки (Воспитатели терапевтических центров, будьте внимательны: для детей, которым показана фиксация на время ночного отдыха, рекомендуется пропустить это предложение, вручную заменив более нейтральным «закрой глазки и приготовься ко сну»!).  
Сегодня я расскажу тебе о тех, кто охраняет наше общество, кто всегда находится рядом с тобой и кто каждый день помогает тебе и твоим друзьям бороться с трудностями (для детей с пограничным оттенком следует отказаться от термина «трудности», в контексте он способен приобретать негативное значение и может послужить триггером).   
Разумеется, я говорю об охранных дроидах, которых граждане нашей с тобой страны давно уже с любовью прозвали Комиссами! Эти маленькие, круглые создания с дружелюбными улыбками – ты ведь уже привык видеть на улицах, не правда ли? ( **Воспитатели терапевтических центров, при помощи клавиши «Enter» выберите вариант в соответствии с прогнозом ребёнка:**  
1\. «ты снова увидишь их на улицах, если будешь как следует выполнять указания доктора»;  
2\. «ты наверняка встречал их на улицах»;  
3\. «ты сразу увидишь их, если когда-нибудь попадёшь на улицу»;   
4\. «завтра во время групповой терапии попроси преподавателя показать тебе Комиссу в голографическом проекторе»).  
«Ха-ха! – должно быть, скажешь ты. – Да кому интересны эти Комиссы, они ведь все одинаковые! Они дроиды!»  
А вот и нет, дорогой мой малыш. Не так-то всё просто!  
Жил-был на свете маленький Комисса-кун. Он был ещё совсем новенький, только что с конвейера. Бока у него были полированные, блестящие, выкрашенные ярким розовым (синим, зелёным, – вручную введите любимый цвет ребёнка) лаком. Все реле у него работали отлично, окуляры были покрыты антитуманным слоем, а антенки на макушке так и сверкали.   
Работая в Бюро, Комисса-кун и его друзья-дроиды вместе преодолели много испытаний. Они отвечали на вопросы мальчиков и девочек, заблудившихся в метро, регулировали уличное движение, не позволяли торопящимся на работу гражданам мешать друг другу и вызывали скорую медицинскую помощь для старушкам, которым становилось нехорошо на улице. У всех друзей Комиссы-куна были круглые улыбающиеся рожицы и ловкие хваталки-манипуляторы, но больше всех ему нравилась Комисса-тян с кокетливой панелькой, украшенной разноцветными кнопками и сверкающими окулярами из тёмно-голубого стекла. А уж улыбалась она так замечательно, что многим старушкам становилось легче ещё до прибытия медицинского дроида.  
Но однажды в районе, который патрулировали Комисса-кун и его друзья, появился Злой Человек-Преступник (Преступница, выберите вариант). Он был волосатый, дикий и злой. Разумеется, милый малыш, он не всегда был таким страшным. В детстве он вовремя умывался и даже любил выращивать цветы (играть с кошками, вышивать, бегать наперегонки – вручную введите хобби, увлечение, любимое занятие ребёнка от руки).  
Если бы его родители вовремя обратились в терапевтический центр, он бы давно уже вылечился и работал бы на благо общества, стал бы учёным, врачом, космонавтом или следователем. Но его папа и мама (мама, папа, папа и папа, мама и мама, используйте клавишу «Enter») оказались слишком легкомысленными. Они прятали его от психотерапевтов, разрешали ему допоздна смотреть кино и даже не держали дома портативного сканера ( **внимание, родители!** Портативный сканер «АНГЕЛ ГАРДИАН 2112» можно заказать у нас по ценам производителя! Позвонившему прямо сейчас – десять программ для «Кибер-няни» в подарок. В продаже имеются различные варианты дизайна: «Туалетное зеркало», «Домашний компьютер» и любимец детей «Мишка Тедди»).  
Так что оттенок его паспорта начал темнеть, темнеть, пока не стал чёрным, как дырка в биотехнологическом унитазе.   
Когда он вырос, Сивилла определила его на самую простую работу – чистить помойки (потому что в обществе Сивиллы нет безработных, милый малыш, и каждый имеет право на труд), но он уже не хотел трудиться, рано вставать по утрам и вовремя приходить на работу! Ведь там он зарабатывал меньше всех, коллеги старались с ним не разговаривать, так как он всё время ругался, злился и ужасно вонял (может быть, ты не знаешь, дорогой малыш, но у людей, не следящих за своим оттенком, в крови вырабатывается особое вещество, которое рано или поздно начинает плохо пахнуть. Принюхайся-ка к своим друзьям! Ха-ха!)  
Как-то раз нашему Преступнику даже присудили звание «Самый отвратительный характер месяца».  
И вот однажды он украл деньги у своих родителей   
(Воспитатели терапевтических центров, в соответствии с криминальным коэффициентом и прогнозом ребёнка выберите наиболее адекватный вариант:  
1\. «напал на своих родителей, связал их и забрал все деньги»;  
2\. «напал на своих родителей, связал, а потом гладил их включённым утюгом, кусал их за носы и тыкал им в уши иголками до тех пор, пока они сами не отдали ему деньги»;  
3\. «убил своих родителей и забрал деньги, а затем смыл в унитаз золотых рыбок, смолол кошку в домашнем кухонном комбайне и разлил её на лестничной клетке, чтобы соседи подскользнулись и вымазались»)  
а потом убежал. Ведь так бывает со всеми латентными преступниками, которые вовремя не обратились за терапией!   
Итак, Преступник крался по тёмному переулку, постоянно оглядываясь. Колени у него дрожали, подмышки промокли, а из носа текли густые сопли. При любом шорохе он падал на четвереньки от страха – балда, он-то думал, что так его никто не увидит!!!  
Конечно же, храбрые Комиссы сразу заметили его, ведь в Токио нельзя скрыться от сканеров криминального коэффициента, если ты совершил преступление. Это просто невозможно, милый малыш! Эти сканеры находятся повсюду, и даже если тебе кажется, что ты идёшь по совсем пустой улице, ты не один! Ведь наша Сивилла всегда защищает тебя и не позволит причинить тебе вред (воспитатели, выберите вариант:   
1\. внимательно смотрит на тебя и не позволит причинить вред;   
2\. пристально следит за тобой и не позволит тебе причинить никому вред;   
3\. ты находишься под постоянным наблюдением Сивиллы и не сможешь скрыться от сотрудников Бюро Общественной Безопасности, которые расстреляют тебя из доминаторов при первой попытке к сопротивлению).   
  
Комиссам было приказано встать на его пути и не пускать его дальше, пока не приедут следователи Бюро с доминаторами и не уничтожат злого Преступника.   
Во что бы то ни стало они должны были не выпускать злодея из переулка. Легко ли это, милый малыш?  
Храбрая Комисса-тян заслонила ему дорогу, но Преступник уже совсем сошёл с ума!! Он бросился на неё и начал бить её, ломать, царапать! Да-да, дорогой малыш, он изо всех сил колотил прямо по её дружеской улыбке, которую так любили детишки, отламывал изящные антенки для радиопередачи, выбил оба окуляра, выковырял из новенькой панели все разноцветные кнопки, которыми Комисса-тян так гордилась, и даже успел нацарапать неприличное слово. Комисса-кун наблюдал за этим, и реле у него так и искрили от гнева и печали, а окуляры тревожно запотели. Конечно, он мог бы броситься на Преступника сам, но тогда ему пришлось бы нарушить приказ Сивиллы и разорвать цепочку! А это значило, что коварный Преступник мог проскользнуть мимо его сильных хваталок-манипуляторов и скрыться в подворотне! Конечно, его всё равно бы поймали, но, возможно, он успел бы причинить зло кому-нибудь, может быть, даже тебе или твоей маме (папе, психотерапевту, воспитателю).  
Так что Комисса-кун смотрел, как злоумышленник ломает, портит и уродует его подругу, и пытался мысленно утешать её, напоминать ей о приказе Сивиллы и показывать слайды с добрыми картинками, пока передача данных у неё совсем не заглохла.  
Только Сивилла знает, что ему пришлось пережить.  
Хорошо, что сотрудники Бюро приехали вовремя! Пух, пух! – выстрелили они из своих доминаторов. Бах! Бах! Больше нет никакого Преступника. Только брызги полетели!   
Больше он никому не причинит зла!  
Город спасён!  
Все следователи сочувствовали Комиссе-куну и любили Комиссу-тян и, а самый младший даже всплакнул, когда её останки отправили на переплавку. Но он, конечно, был не прав – ведь на следующий день в Бюро прямо с конвейера доставили новую Комиссу, ещё лучше прежней, – совершенно целенькую. У неё было реле двойной прочности, окуляры сверкали ещё ярче, а корпус так и переливался на солнышке.  
«Добро пожаловать в бюро!» – хором сказали другие Комиссы, а Комисса-кун протянул свой манипулятор и легонько коснулся её лакированной панели. Ведь даже дроиды могут быть счастливы, – если, конечно, выполнили свой долг.  
  
Вот и всё, дорогой малыш. Вечерняя сказка окончена. Надеюсь, ты уже успел заснуть. А если вдруг нет, то, засыпая, поразмысли-ка вот о чём:   
– Нравятся ли тебе Комиссы, испытываешь ли ты к ним доверие?  
– Были ли родители Преступника виноваты в произошедшем? Можно ли сказать, что они сами виноваты и получили по заслугам?  
– Разве смог бы Комисса-кун остаться работать в Бюро, если бы нарушил приказ Сивиллы?  
– (вопрос повышенной сложности) Как бы ты поступил на месте Комиссы-куна?   
Варианты:  
1\. Я бы поступил точно так же, потому что я такой же сильный!  
2\. Я бы нарушил приказ Сивиллы, подвёл товарищей и больше никогда не увидел Комиссу-тян, потому что не смог бы поступить так же!  
3\. (для тех деток, кто только что прошёл терапию) Комиссы – полезные дроиды.   
  
 **Родители и воспитатели! Не забывайте фиксировать правильные ответы при помощи гипнографа или устного интервью! Сомнодиагностика может многое сказать о состоянии ребёнка!**


End file.
